


The Burden Of A Name

by alicja_adler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mercury is adopted, Original Songs, Post Volume 5 (RWBY), Silver Bull, Silver Eyes, Team MARN (Maroon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicja_adler/pseuds/alicja_adler
Summary: "You and I are not the same. You don't want the burden of my name."Mercury Black didn't have a loving childhood, but all that's left from that time is a name. Finally rejecting what he was taught all those years, he decides to go on one final mission for Salem. To look for Cinder - and hopefully bring her back, so Emerald can recover. But this mission is not the easiest one, for he has to work together with Adam Taurus, the disgraced leader of the White Fang.Meanwhile, Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR make their way to Atlas, but there are still secrets yet to be revealed.





	1. Farewell, Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Welcome to my way to sit out the time between volumes 5 and 6.  
> My boy Merc needs some more character development, so I took a (very unlikely and unpopular) theory and made it into a story. You'll see what it is in time (or, if you are perceptive enough, even now).  
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are fleeing, broken and defeated, while others preserve their victory by leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be passages within the chapters, where the Point of View is switched. The sentences will be from the view of several characters, the first always from the view of the scene above, the last from the scene below.
> 
> Different styles symbolize different characters:  
>  **Mercury**  
>  ** _Adam_ ******  
>  ** _Yang_**  
>  _Weiss_  
>  Oscar  
>  _Ruby_

**My name is Mercury. Mercury Black. A murderer's son.**

**Since I was little, my father taught me how to fight. How to kill.**

**And how to endure pain. So much, that I started not to feel anything. To ignore all the torture, the emotions. You had to shut them out to hurt people properly. I didn't even feel sad, when I killed him. He raised me that way.**

**Marcus Black left only emptiness. And a name.**

**_Sometimes names have to be forsaken, to get away from the debts you haven't paid._ **

_A name only means so much as the one who upholds its legacy._

_ **You don't even need to wear the name to feel strong for it.** _

You cannot choose the name you inherit, only the way you'll use it for the world.

_ In time, the name someone else gave you slowly becomes your own, while their loss is dwindling. _

**Nevertheless, it's always there.**

* * *

"Faster..."

His breath caught in his lungs and he had to restrain himself from coughing. He couldn't use that now, had to run. Far, far away.

A few steps ahead, Hazel was clutching Emerald to his shoulder to keep her from falling. The big man wasn't exhausted at all, could endure much more than he could ever hope for.

He had been raised not to feel anything. He shouldn't have this crushing regret in his chest, this ... anger.

Mercury hadn't always been cold-blooded. A killer. But he had been for a while now. Long enough to forget what it was like to let the emotions swap over him.

He tried to get his racing thoughts under control. What had happened exactly?

They had fought, in the hall of Haven Academy, waiting for Cinder to reappear with the Relic of Knowledge.

Then the blonde girl, Yang, came back up. A few moments before, he had thrown her prosthetic arm into a corner, not wanting to hold onto it while there were enemies to fight.

Cinder never came. They had to retreat. But Emerald... she wasn't having any of this. Had projected an illusion for all the foes in the hall.

No wonder she was knocked out.

Mercury shook his head and did his best to concentrate on the road ahead. It wasn't actually a road, more like a path through the woods. Broken branches were lied out at his sides, where Hazel had chopped them off to clear their way.

There were no other sounds than that. Steps. Erratic breathing. The wind catching in the leaves.

Were they far enough already? How long would it take the Mistral forces to find them there?

They had to get back to Salem, if they wanted to or not. That was the last place they hadn't found yet. Their last resort. This ugly, gruesome realm, where the Grimm rose from inky pits and the ragged Dust rocks gleamed red in the moonlight.

Mercury hated it. He hated Salem. He hated what he had to do. The dirty work for an ominous, lazy witch, whose goals he didn't understand. He wanted to stop.

That thought almost made him lose balance. He jumped over a fallen tree that Hazel had climbed in two strikes, listening to the forlorn sound of his boots hitting the hard ground.

But he stood by his decision. He wanted to stop. Leave Salem and this part of his life behind. As he had done with his father. Maybe fighting and killing was all he could do, but even if he'd continue doing that, he'd do it on his own terms.

Not as some voiceless henchman.

He should take Emerald with him. They were friends after all. Even if they had started out a bit rocky. But that meant he couldn't leave right now. He had to follow Hazel and wait until Em woke up.

Maybe this time she would want to come, too. There shouldn't be anything holding her now. Cinder was gone.

They could exact their revenge. On their own. Without having to wait for orders.

Yes, that would make Emerald want to join him.

The longer they ran, the harder and faster Mercury's heart pounded. Not only because of his exhaustion, but also because of the plans forming in his head.

He'd finally be free.

Apart from them, the forest was quiet, but as they slowed down for a moment, to navigate around a difficult arrangement of trees and bushes, Mercury felt as if he was being watched.

Maybe it was just an animal. Something harmless. No pursuers.

Nonetheless, he looked around, while trying to keep up with Hazel at the same time.

Suddenly, he caught something in the corner of his eye. Almost like a shadow, standing in a tree. When he turned to get a better look, the person was gone.

But Mercury could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a white mask and fiery, red hair.

Speaking of animals.

* * *

**Sometimes, running from your problems is your best option.**

_**But if you have to run, return later, when you're stronger.** _

* * *

He had seen him. Maybe Adam should've been more careful while following them. Keeping to the shadows as he had done so many times before.

But that wasn't him anymore. He didn't want to hide anymore. That part of his life had passed when he decided to take charge of the White Fang. Rising up, starting the real revolution.

He jumped onto the ground, a bittersweet smile on his lips. Revolution, yeah. More like a massive fail.

Adam saw it now. He had been too reckless. Too emotional. His feelings for Blake and her leaving him had driven him crazy.

The White Fang was hers now. If he ever wanted to succeed, he had to start over. Just like the people running there deep down in the woods.

An opportunity.

They didn't call for him. Maybe they were too scared of being caught by whoever might have followed them from Haven, but there was also a chance that they just didn't want Adam to come with them. He was a Faunus after all. And they didn't like Faunus.

When Cinder had showed up at his camp with her little minions for the first time, he had almost lost control. Working with humans. Unthinkable. They had to use threats for him to even consider helping in their schemes.

So why now did he not just turn around and leave? He was sure he could find more Faunus who would fight for his cause. It would take some time, but just as many had been disappointed with Ghira Belladonna, some would be disappointed with his daughter, too.

Adam shook his head, still not stopping in his tracks. He had to clear his mind from this deserter. He had no plan, yet, but observing the humans might give him some ideas. Who knew?

Maybe it was a mistake not to take off on his own.

But there was a slim chance that this would turn out to be the best decision he ever made.

* * *

_**It can be risky to decide which way you will go.** _

_**Even with the knowledge you achieved, the goal might not always be clear.** _

* * *

"To Atlas?"

She could hear the desperation in Weiss' voice. Of course, it was no surprise. Atlas was, where her father was. The father she never wanted to see again.

As for Yang, she wanted to leave. Haven just reminded her of her mother. She didn't know where the woman was now, and she actually didn't want to know.

For years she had been looking for her, and for a reason why she left her own daughter. The answer had not been very satisfying.

At least they had the relic now. The Relic of Knowledge. Strange. She didn't feel as if she gained any knowledge.

But sometimes this was how things were. No sense of fulfillment.

"Oz said to bring the relic there." Qrow held Oscar's unconscious body, clutching the lantern-shaped artefact in one of his hands. "We don't have a choice."

"Of course we have." It was Blake. She had arrived just in time. After months of being apart Yang was just glad to have her back. Even if her anger hadn't subsided entirely yet. "We always have a choice. But times are changing." Her voice seemed confident, not as secluded as the last time they had actually talked. "I don't know what this relic is, but it seems important. We should take it somewhere safe."

Right. She was the only one still not knowing about Salem and all the other chaotic stories they've been told.

"Blake is right." Ruby stood at Yang's side and her eyes wandered along their companions. "We have to think about our next step. No risks anymore."

It was weird to hear such things from her younger sister, but well... they hadn't seen each other for a while. She had grown up. They all had.

Yang nodded. "Weiss." She turned to the girl. "I know you don't want to return. But is there any chance the relic might be in good hands in Atlas?"

She knew that Mister Schnee wasn't the option they would be going for. But if someone else with enough power and reliability existed...

"Yes." Weiss sighed. "General Ironwood."

"Then it's settled." Qrow gave the relic to Jaune, who took it, reluctantly. "Time to kiss this mess of a Huntsmen Academy goodbye."

* * *

_**You will always have a choice. To stay and live your life as if nothing changed. Or to leave and take matters into your own hands.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and journeys begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't write further than the first chapter. I had so much to do! But now you will at least get the second one. And the first original song at the end!
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Put your foot down. Never again let anyone make the decision for you.**

* * *

"Em, please."

"Leave me alone."

"You cannot hide forever." Mercury had to restrain himself from pulling the blanket away. But in the end, he just turned to go. She needed time.

"Merc?" Emerald's voice was quiet, weak. It was still enough to make him stop.

"Yeah?"

"I want her back."

"Of course."

He stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind him. With a long sigh he made his way to the main hall, where Salem held court. He didn't like this place, but it was the only one where Em could be safe while he was away.

Mercury never would've thought that he would do something like that for a person. Back then, his feelings (or lack of feelings) would've made him take off on his own. But... they were friends now. And if he had to find Cinder for Emerald to get back up on her feet, he was going to look for her.

The gates opened in front of him, he didn't even have to touch them. The witch sat at her table, her gleaming red eyes trained on him as he entered.

And next to her, clearly trying to hide his insecurity, was Adam Taurus.

"Speak, child, do you still wish to look for young Cinder?" Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. He had never seen what she was capable of, but, to be honest, he really didn't want to.

"Yes." Mercury tried to steady his posture. He wouldn't be mistaken for an inexperienced kid. "I will leave today."

Salem didn't react at all for a while. Then she gave a small nod, tingling with the bells she wore.

"Adam Taurus will accompany you."

The faunus grimaced and Mercury was sure he glared in his direction, even if he couldn't see it because of the mask. It was a nice aesthetic, actually. All those Grimm appearances. Raven Branwen would've fit in there. He just felt out of place.

"I believe that I won't need his help..."

"And I commanded you."

Her eyes flashed red, and she didn't have to say anything else. Of course, she just wanted him gone. He was of no use for her anymore.

"Yes..." Mercury suppressed an annoyed sigh. "...mylady."

So. Adam Taurus. They'd all had their fair share of failures during the attack on Haven, but his must've been one of the worst. He had lost all of his followers. Had no place left to go to, if the fact he had visited Salem was any indication.

There was no assurance he would be of any help. But if he knew Adam well enough, the Faunus should be determined to restore even a miniscule part of his honor. At least he would _try_ to be supportive if nothing else.

Salem gave a last nod and Mercury turned to go. His body ached to get away from that place. He really hadn't missed it.

Should he visit Em one last time? Tell her about his newfound and uninvited company? No. She didn't like that guy either. It would be best for her to know the case in good hands.

Time to grab provisions and leave. Hopefully only to come back once, to get his friend and abandon this part of Remnant for good.

"Mercury, right?"

He sighed and stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Surely, Adam still wore this mask that kinda gave Mercury the creeps. He didn't want to see it any longer as he had to.

"Yes. That's me. Almost figured you'd forgotten my name, but seems as if I'm someone to remember, huh?"

Adam let out a snort, not amused, more... disgusted... but it was definitely the most human noise Mercury had ever heard him make.

"Let's just move this on, shall we?"

With those words, Adam moved, passing Mercury with long strides, no doubt heading for the exit, the way out.

"Hey, dude. I'll just get something from my room first."

"Be quick."

Mercury raised his eyebrows, but he didn't respond. He wouldn't want to fight to the death even before they headed out. That would be embarrassing. Even so, Adam annoyed him. But he'd have to deal with it.

So that was what his last mission for this stupid cause would look like for the next days, maybe weeks.

* * *

**There are times when you have to endure unpleasant  circumstances. Use them as well as you can.**

_Try to make the best out of_ _your_ _situation. Because_ _sometimes_ _, you cannot change it._

* * *

 

She was going back. If she wanted to or not. And she didn't. Not yet.

After all that had happened, after all she had done... a break had been what she needed. And it seemed to be only a quite short one.

But they wouldn't go to the mansion. They needed the general. And where the general was, there should be... Winter.

Weiss looked out of the window of the Mistral airship, letting the sun warm her face. She didn't want to exchange the green forests and the comfortable summer for the weather in Atlas.

Blake had said that everyone always had a choice. But she wasn't so sure about that. If choosing another way meant abandoning the world and giving it up for Salem to rule over as she pleased... then there was no choice at all.

"Weiss?" Ruby sat down next to her, the first person trying to talk to her since they had left Haven. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Weiss remembered a time when she would've snapped and blamed the next best person for all her problems, just to keep them away. A lot had happened since then.

"I know you don't wanna go. But it's the best option we have..."

She didn't answer. Changing directions would mean giving up completely. But what if...

Seeing Winter again could help. And then, maybe, she would have the courage to do what was needed.

And what exactly did she need to do?

"What are you thinking about?"

She had almost forgotten Ruby and the worried looks she gave her. Even now, the younger girl didn't complain about anything. Hid it all on the inside, probably. She was strong, just as Yang was for dealing with what had happened at the Fall of Beacon, and Blake for getting the White Fang back. Weiss wasn't. She didn't stand up to anyone. She had only thrown a temper tantrum in the middle of a charity party.

Time to change that.

"Remember when I said that I don't want my father to be the last of the Schnee family name?"

"Um..." Ruby shook her head. "Not literally, no."

"You told us on our first mission." Blake's voice made Weiss look up. Their conversation had gotten attention. Nine pairs of eyes stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I still mean it." She stood, facing the rest of their crew. "When we go to Atlas, the relic will be the safest in General Ironwood's hands. But my father has made my brother Whitley the new heir to the SEC, and has him in his clutches. The only thing I can do to make things right..."

She paused. Maybe if Whitley realized what the Schnee Dust Company had become under the rule of their father, he would change. But she didn't have time to convince him now. She could think about that after.

"...is to take back by family. For good."

* * *

_Even if you escape your past and think you're done, there is still a last step you have to take._

* * *

 

**The Last Of My Name**

For years I was yearning  
My soul cold as ice  
Never escaping  
My dreadful demise  
Was dreaming of colors  
A life more than white  
The place of my sorrows  
I left it behind

Changed  
My  
Mind  
Finally free of your kind  
One  
Last  
Stand  
My own fate lies right in my hands

And now I'm coming back  
I'm no longer afraid  
I will snuff out your past  
And your spite and your hate  
Cause I wanted to live  
And no longer pretend  
I'm the last of my name  
And I won't let it end

You caged me and broke me  
But now I am healed  
I ran, now I'm coming  
Your lies I'll reveal  
I'll take what is mine  
It has always been  
The mirror is gone  
Getting under your skin

We're  
No  
Kin  
I can assure you I'll win  
Look  
At  
Me  
I'm saving my family

Yeah, I wanted to live  
And no longer pretend  
I'm the last of my name  
And I won't let it end

Your words will be forgotten  
Your money and your fame  
As much as you might want to  
I'll never be the same

That's why I'm coming back  
I'm no longer afraid  
I will snuff out your past  
And your spite and your hate  
Cause I wanted to live  
And no longer pretend  
I'm the last of my name  
And I won't let it end

The last of my name  
It will not end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter 2, it was a long time coming, to be honest.
> 
> If you wanna know what I was doing all the time: Apart from university (and studying abroad, that is) I am doing reaction videos to Rooster Teeth content. When RWBY Volume 6 comes out, there will be a lot more content.
> 
> Check out my channel: <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAwQlGEyslFD-40FH-vcjGA?app=desktop>


End file.
